


【萍】『结』vixx同人 豆N/拉车

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【萍】『结』vixx同人 豆N/拉车

那日往后，车学沇的日子好过了许多。老爷赏了他新的纱帐和几件新衣，家宴上也出现了他的身影。  
夫人把这些都看在眼里，并没有什么表示。车学沇对夫人越发恭敬，会在适宜时主动替夫人分忧侍奉老爷，其余时候仍是乖乖呆在屋子里不露面，谦卑得像个透明人。  
李弘彬打小与夫人相识，那阵子常来府里做客，晚了就住在客房。不久夫人有孕，全府上下的人都忙碌起来，李弘彬便不常来了。  
金元植几乎每日都住在正房陪伴夫人，只字不提车学沇，不愿她劳神。日子久了，夫人也体谅他，便好言劝他去学沇那里走动，元植哪有不依的道理。  
于是便有那么些日子，老爷白天陪伴夫人，一并用了晚餐，宿在学沇那儿。学沇自然不敢怠慢，侍奉老爷尽心尽力，次日清早拜见夫人的规矩更是半分不曾错过，叫人挑不出一丁点儿毛病。

日子本是古井无波，可那背地里嚼舌根的人，哪能放过一点风吹草动。夫人怀孕的月份大了，总免不了有些敲锣边儿的，在夫人耳边聒噪。夫人许久不能与老爷行房，车学沇侍奉得久了，自然落人口舌。虽说他平日住在偏院的厢房，不声不响的，但他是老爷名正言顺的妾室，嫁进府里时就曾与老爷圆房，他再如何规矩，还是被推到了风口浪尖。  
终究是老夫人发话，随意拈了个由头，要老爷打发了他。听到消息，车学沇似乎最是平静，挨个儿去主子们跟前磕了头，收拾了一个小包袱，便不声不响地走了。  
他心里最明白，老爷有恩于他，夫人对他更是恩重如山。老爷把他交给夫人，留下他的是夫人，不许人把他卖去青楼的也是夫人。夫人心慈，老爷救下的人，她从不曾苛待过。于是车学沇就在偏院里粗茶淡饭地过活，为人低调和善，尽可能不招惹闲话罢了。连下人们时常欺负他，克扣他的月钱，他也从不生气。如今这府里不再有他的容身之处，他能做的，也就只有离开。

数月后，金府的夫人诞下一位小公子。满月宴毕，老爷亲自送客。  
“弘彬呐。”金元植叫住了挚友。  
“怎么？”李弘彬握着马缰回头。  
“借一步说话。”

“他啊。”李弘彬轻笑，“前两日卖了。”  
“卖了？”金元植有些意外，“你不是说……”  
“我想得再周全，还是瞒不过老爷子，只好卖了。”  
“是吗……”元植垂眸。  
“不过，”李弘彬忽然接道，“终归是你府里出来的，我卖了个好价钱，也该有你一份，改日带来给你。”  
元植摆摆手，转身。  
“如今你要见他，倒要花上不小的一笔了。”远远地，李弘彬的声音泛着笑意。


End file.
